Family
by KirolaiSemperFi
Summary: Just a little story about everybody's favorite couple TIVA! a little into the future! Like...a few years...


**DISCLAIMER: It hurts me everytime to say I do not own NCIS, but in a way I'm glad because when I tune in to watch it on CBS, I thank Donald Bellisario for creating such an awesome show with the GREATEST cast in the world! ^_^**

Tony cautiously poked his head into the dark room, gun drawn. He scanned the quiet bedroomn setting, seeing no danger. Pushing the door a little so it swung open, he began to slowly walk in. To his surprise, no one jumped out at him. He held in his breath as he stepped on something that filled the dark room with a long squeak.

Nothing.

"I know you're here," Tony said just above a whisper.

Giggling erupted from under the bed, but was cut off as if a hand was clamped over the giggler's mouth.

Smiling with satisfaction, Tony approached the bed and squatted down. "Aha!" He clicked on his flashlight, shinging it on his two opponents. "You have been caught!"

The two opponents laughed. "Nuh-uh!"

Tony nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"Abus."

"What?" Tony stopped smiling.

"Abus!"

"What's an 'abus'?" Tony suddenly felt the nozzle of a gun on his back, and he froze. Looking at the two under the bed, he said, "Ambush."

The person holding the gun behind him laughed. "I've got you! Surrender now!"

Tony slowly stood up, looking the gunman in the eye. "NCIS agents don't quit." He could see the two opponents get out from under the bed, taking their place beside the gunman.

"Katie," the gunman said, "You're not supposed to tell the enemy about the ambush! It's not right!"

Katie smiled. "It not fair then!"

"It not s'posed to be!" The other said. "Right, Shai?"

"Jenny's right!" The gunman nodded in agreement

Tony took the opportunity to grab the gun, causing the Shai to let go, surprised. "Haha!" He pointed the gun at the three opponents. "Look whose got the weapon now!"

Shai narrowed his eyes. "GET HIM!"

The three lurched forward, grabbing the NCIS agent. One grabbed his arm and two grabbed his legs. They fell to the floor, Tony taking most of the fall. Once they pinned him down, Shai laughed. "Surrender?"

"I surrender." Tony gave in.

"Good." Shai stood up. "Jenny, Katie, tie him up and we'll bring him to the boss."

"Okay!" Jenny reached under the bed and pulled out multiple ties, ropes, and tape. "Here." She gave some to Katie.

"Whose ties are those?" Tony asked.

"Your old ones, Daddy!" Katie explained.

"Oh. Good."

"Hurry up!" Shai commanded. "Boss'll be here any minute!"

The two girls used the bonds to tie Tony's wrists together, and the rope and tape to tie his arms to his body. Picking him up, they led him to the living room where they sat him down in a chair.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ziva led the group down the hallway. She fumbled through her coat for her keys.

Behind her, Abby was jumping up and down. "This is so exciting! I love your cooking, Ziva!"

"What're you making tonight?" McGee asked. "Italian? Korean? American?"

"Not American!" Ducky said. "We have that everyday! Plus, it's not all that healthy."

Gibbs laughed. "So what is it, Ziver?"

Ziva pulled her keys out and stuck them into the keyhole. "Italian. Tony's favorite dishes." She opened the door, finding herself looking at a tied-up Tony, with three people pointing guns at him.

"Moommmmyyyy!" Katie and Jenny ran to Ziva, hugging her tightly. Only Shai stood where he was.

"Boss! We caught the NCIS agent!"

The NCIS team laughed.

"Aw!" Abby walked over to Tony. "You totally got caught!"

"I let them, Abs," Tony explained quietly. He turned to everyone else.

"How'd you get him?" Ziva asked her daughters.

"Abush!" They replied proudly.

Palmer turned to McGee. "Abush?" He whispered.

"I think they meant ambush."

Ducky smiled. "The language of three year olds are not hard to understand, Mr. Palmer."

"Well, I-"

"Can somebody untie me? Please?"

Gibbs walked over to Shai. "Nice work."

Shai gave him a hug. "Thanks, Grampa Gibbs. But Katie and Jenny tied him up. I saved them!"

"Did you?"

The six year old nodded. "Uh-huh. I didn't get to shoot him though." He held up his toy Nerf gun.

"Is that the one I got you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

"Lemme see it real quick." Gibbs took the toy from Shai. All of the foam bullets were still there. He held it out to Shai. "You can still shoot him if you'd like."

Tony's eyes grew wide. "Boss, hey. That's not necessary!"

Everyone laughed.

"I'll start preparing the food." Ziva headed to the kitchen, tailed by Jenny and Katie.

"Shai, why don't you put the guns away?" Tony asked, pulling apart the bonds.

"I'll help." Jimmy picked up the guns that the twins had carried.

As soon as they disappeared, Tony looked at the rest of the team. "I swear, they're learning!"

"Ziva's teaching them well!" Abby agreed. "Soon you won't have to let them win!"

Everyone but Tony laughed at that.

**A/N: This was just a little thing that flew into my mind while watching NCIS Family. I hope you liked it! ^_^**


End file.
